


Rose Is Rose

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh





	Rose Is Rose

"Would you like a rose?" Aya pressed one into Nagi's hand. The thorn pricked his palm.

"Fujimiya-san," Nagi said, disconcerted. "My employers would like...."

"My brother warned me about young men like you," she said, as the world faded.

 

After two days tied to the bed-- he could have killed her, but it seemed petty-- he'd convinced her that _no,_ he was not trying to kill or kidnap her (once was enough, but she didn't need to know that).

Worryingly, he felt reluctance from her when she let him go.

More worryingly still, he almost wanted to stay.


End file.
